His Wolf
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Kaden is Eric's sister/werewolf. One night she is attacked outside Bill's mansion as a warning to Eric. Eric has to decide whether keeping her around is safe or if it's better for her to join a pack. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story inspired by a dream I had after watching a movie. It's a little graphic in the beginning and if you don't like it then don't read it. I decided to use True Blood as the background. So please enjoy it if you want and review if you do. I like to hear what you think.

"If you don't like it then get out!"

Celty Lawrence ducked as Eric Northman threw a True Blood bottle at her. She looked at the spilled contents that covered the wall and floor. Eric, Sheriff of Area 5, never yelled unless he was extremely annoyed. Well, obviously she had annoyed him. But it was his fault for not listening.

She looked at Kaden, Eric's right had man. She was a werewolf that Godric had been raising when he made Eric. The two had been together most of his life, considering she was a century older than he was. Sometimes they even went their separate ways but not for long. They always met up again. The latest had been when Godric had been killed. At the moment she was sitting on the bar watching the entire scene.

Celty had come to work in Shreveport after her grandfather had passed away from kidney disease. She had known Kaden for a good while and took the position as bar tender when it had been offered. She had a business degree from Stanford but had had nothing to work with. Once Eric had tried to lure her to the basement to have sex with him, but he had gotten caught in her silver necklace. He hadn't laid a hand on her since and from time to time she heard Kaden give him hell for it.

Pam, Eric's progeny and business partner, walked out of the office from no doubt painting her fingernails as she did every night before the bar closed. "What's got you in an uproar?"

"Celty thinks we should sell out." Eric growled, his eyes never leaving her face.

She huffed up instantly, much to Kaden's amusement. "I did not! All I said was if you bring in another outside distributor, you could get more money out of the innocents you bring in here."

"If we do that, we have to pay that supplier another percentage we can't afford. That's selling out! I can't afford another person to pay. I have three as it is." He waved his hand when he heard the wolf snort indignantly.

"No, it's not."

He was getting annoyed. "Then explain to me what it is then."

"It's expanding your horizons, getting more people to come in."

"We have more than we can handle at times." Pam said. "Although, we could always bring in more werewolves." Kaden growled beside her. "It's just a suggestion."

"Kaden's the only werewolf that will ever work here." Eric stated. He and Celty hadn't broken eye contact yet.

"She has a point, brother." Kaden said suddenly, pulling her feet up and pressing them together.

"Which she?" he asked, turning around to face her. His mood had suddenly changed when the third woman spoke.

"Celty. If we bring in at least one more distributor, there's a possibility we could open another bar. That way we can disperse the people between the two clubs." Eric frowned and turned his back on her. Kaden leaned forward and draped her arms around his neck, something so bold that only she could get away with alive. "Brother, you know I tell the truth."

Eric sighed and rubbed Kaden's arms. "Why must you be so logical? I preferred it when you were cold and calculating."

"Don't get it wrong. I'm still cold and calculating. I just can integrate better." She nudged the outside of his head with hers. "Hear her out, Brother. It may be a better business deal."

He looked back at her. "I'm glad you're my sister instead of my enemy." He then kissed the side of her head. "Come on, Celty. I'll hear you out, but if I don't like it, I'm going to kill you."

"Eric."

The sheriff walked into his office with the human after him. He slammed the door, signifying his agitation. Kaden smiled and shook her head.

"Only you can get him that way." Pam said. "But what he said is true. If you were our enemy, we'd be in trouble." Kaden simply shrugged. "Why did you take her side?"

"She has a good idea. It's logical to hear her out."

"If he agrees, we have to find new employees."

"That wouldn't be a problem. I'd do the interviews."

"We would have to get Bill's permission."

Kaden huffed a breath. "He'll do whatever I ask of him."

Pam shook her head. "You and your ways. As long as you don't try to kill Sookie, you're fine."

"That's the one thing I'll never do." Both women looked back as the office door opened. Celty literally pranced out, followed by Eric at a more leisurely pace. "Well?"

"The two of you are going to visit Bill tonight." Eric stated.

Pam laughed at the look on Kaden's face. "Seriously? Tonight?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a date."

Eric's face changed immediately. "What?"

"It's a joke, Eric. Sheesh. No one's caught my eye yet." She jumped down and walked past him.

"No one better catch your eye." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Kaden!"

"Come on, Celty. Let's go and get this over with." Kaden and Celty left, letting the door slam behind them.

"You spoil her." Pam said.

"You tell me that all the time." Eric replied with a slight smile.

"You do it."

"Then stop telling me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the violent scene. If you don't like it you may skip it.

"Your Majesty, there is a wolf and a human here to see you." a servant said.

Bill Compton nodded. "See them in."

He had a feeling Kaden would venture to see him sometime this week. She had been very instrumental in saving Sookie a year ago; saving her from him actually. After that they had made nice. She was now his go between for the werewolves in Mississippi and Louisiana. She was a well-respected person not only because of her tenacity but also because of her ties to Eric.

When the double doors opened, he looked up. Kaden was dressed normally; leather jacket, jeans and biker boots. The human was wearing a simple black dress. They had no doubt come from Fangtasia.

"Ladies." he said. "What can I do for you?"

Kaden flopped down in the chair. "We need permission to open another club. I was told to come to you."

"Eric is wanting to expand his business?"

"Hell, no, Eric thinks it's all stupid but Celty here had the idea to expand. He was obligated to listen to her."

Bill leaned back. "You vouched for her."

"I am part owner. I have a say anyway."

"Since Eric is your brother, you have more of a say anyway." She simply inclined her head. "Now you want my permission."

"That would be nice."

"How would you get employees?"

"I'd interview them."

Bill looked at her calmly. "Where would the human come in?"

Kaden looked at Celty. "I don't know. We'll have to talk about it."

"I wouldn't listen to this if I didn't believe you to be competent."

"I take that as a compliment."

He licked his lips. "Find a building, get distributors, hire people and get the place up and running. After a month if it's profitable, I'll back it completely. If not…" He shrugged.

"If not it'll become a were bar." His fangs came out as he hissed. "Don't bare your fangs at me. If you refuse to back this bar, I will and you'll have Weres all over the place. You wouldn't want that."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Why should I? I have my own money left to me by Godric after a couple good investments over the years. I can front the bill. Eric just wants to do this by the books. I'm obligated to do as he asks."

"You have one month."

Celty stood and bowed as Kaden headed towards the door without saying a word. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome. Be careful on your way home, ladies. And Kaden?" She stopped with her hand on the door. "Give Eric my regards."

Kaden nodded and left the mansion. Bill annoyed her to no end but she had to listen to him to some extent. She watched as Celty walked to her car humming a little tune. She had gotten what she wanted accomplished. She had the right to be happy. They had one month to get the new club up and running. It was going to be hard but they could get it done. It would take a lot of all day and night workers but that wouldn't matter as long as they got it up.

A twig snapped behind her causing her wolf senses to go on full alert. Someone was stalking them and not very well. She couldn't smell whoever it was. They did the smart thing and stayed downwind from her but the rest of her senses were on full alert.

"What is it?" Celty asked. She had been about to ask the wolf something when she noticed she had stiffened and was looking out over the premises.

"Get in your car." Kaden replied, turning a small circle.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She wasn't used to humans arguing with her. They usually just listened because Kaden was old and had a hard time controlling her wolf on the best days.

Celty took a step forward. "Kaden…"

A gust of wind had the woman moving, long blond hair moving with her. She swung around and her heel connected with a man's face. "Go! Get to Fangtasia."

She didn't pay any attention to the human as she was attacked by four men. She finally heard the car peel away as two men rushed her, grabbing her arms and holding her back. She thrashed to get away, swinging her feet to kick at least one of them. None of it worked. They held her steadfast, their arms secure on her arms and on foot hooked around her ankles.

"What do we do, Boss?" one asked among the growls. They weren't much but it was all Kaden could do.

"Is she the whelp?" another asked.

"Yeah, she sure is. All blond hair and big blue eyes." The one who wasn't holding her arms grabbed her face. "She's perfect.'

"Send a message to the bloodsucker who owns that vamp bar."

The other man who wasn't holding her stepped back and flipped open a knife, using it to slice open her clothes. Kaden flailed to get away but they tied her hands to a tree with a thick rope lined in silver. She bit back a howl as she kicked one in the face. He responded in kind, his beefy knuckle hitting the corner of her eye.

She watched in horror as three of the four men bared their lower regions. The first one grabbed her hips and forced himself on her he covered her mouth as a feral scream erupted from deep within her. She refused to cry; refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, which she was.

Once the first man was done, he was immediately replaced by the second. He was bigger in girth and weight. He tore at her insides as he moved. He kept goading her to scream, to let him know he made his point. She just glared at him as her upper teeth dug into her lower lip because she refused to scream, which probably would have helped her somewhat. She was still on Bill's property. But that would lower her own self-esteem.

The third man took the second's place when he rolled away to watch with the other three. He used both his hands and manhood. That hurt more than manhood alone. He lowered his head to her belly. Gaining sudden momentum, Kaden wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted. His neck cracked, killing him instantly. He fell limp against her and she kicked his corpse away.

"You bitch!" The second man plunged his knife into her leg, forcing a pained howl to emerge from her.

"Shut up!" the first slugged her across the face. Blood from her busted lip from where she had broken the skin with her teeth smeared along his knuckles.

"Stop it, you idiots." The leader scolded. "We're still on vampire land. They'll smell the blood."

"She killed Phil."

"I know but there's no use in us getting killed as well."

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Kaden opened her eyes. Her sight was a little blurry but she knew that voice very well. She shifted slightly. "Bill."

"What have you done?" The three remaining men took off as Bill kneeled beside her. He placed a hand on her forehead as he looked her over. "Oh, Kaden."

"Take me home, Bill." She was near tears from all the pain she had endured and still was. She was fighting the hot liquid that threatened to spill from her eyes.

He nodded and cut the ropes, careful not to touch the silver. When he picked her up, she whimpered pathetically. "I'm sorry. Hang on. Jim, give her your coat please." The other vampire draped the black garment over the abused woman. 'I'll be back shortly." He put on a burst of speed as he headed for Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

"After the men showed up, she told me to leave." Celty said as she relayed the night's events to Eric back at Fangtasia.

He had listened to her entire story, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He could see how torn the human was about what had taken place. In all reality, there was nothing she could have done. She would have gotten killed if she had done something. What Kaden had told her to do was the right course of action. Now if she would only come home so he knew she was all right.

"She's all right, Eric." Pam said. "She's always been and always will be."

He was about to respond when the door slammed open. Bill stood there but the King wasn't what made the sheriff take notice. He was holding Kaden but something wasn't right.

"I smell blood." Pam said as she took a good whiff.

Bill didn't say a word as he walked over to the bar. He placed the wounded werewolf on the flat surface, cringing at the sound she made. When Eric came over, he removed the blazer covering her.

Eric's face dropped from anger to horror. He framed Kaden's face with shaky hands as he looked her over. Her clothes were in tatters and blood was flowing from many places. He pressed an equally shaky kiss to her hair.

"Who did this?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't know. I got there after I smelled the blood." Bill replied. He watched the sheriff for a moment. "Eric, I'd take her to Sookie's just to be safe."

"I know."

"Then call Alcide."

"I know!" Eric snapped. He placed a blood stained hand to his forehead. "Forgive me."

"It's quite all right. You're allowed this given the circumstances. I wouldn't wait too long. The wounds may heal soon."

"Celty, may I use your car?"

"Y…yes." The other woman replied. She couldn't tear her gaze away. This had happened after she had left.

"Pam…"

"Don't even ask. I'm going with you." Pam said immediately. She turned to Celty when she got no reply. "Lock up when we leave." The other woman nodded.

Eric painstakingly lifted his beaten sister, noting all the bruises and cuts that riddled her body. The pain had already rendered her unconscious so it was a little easier to carry her. He refused to get angry at the moment. That would be pointless.

He slid as easily as he could into the car. He jarred her leg and cringed at the wail she let out. He cradled her, whispering apologies as he situated himself in the backseat.

"Give me her legs." Eric looked over at Bill who had slid in beside him. "It'll be easier on her."

He reluctantly placed her in the middle and let Bill hold her legs. Pam drove carefully towards Bon Temps. She knew this was killing Eric but she was going to help as much as she could.

She called Alcide then as she watched Eric in the rearview mirror. "Get to Sookie's now."

Sookie opened the door. Who would be knocking on her door at three in the morning? She had gotten home a little after one and tried to sleep. Much to no avail apparently. Now, someone was knocking on her door.

"Eric?" she said as the Viking brushed past her. She looked to the other vampire "Bill, what happened?"

Bill frowned. "Kaden was raped a short while ago."

Sookie's gaze went to Eric immediately. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his head against Kaden's stomach. He was shuddering as he breathed. She ventured over and looked closely. Kaden was bruised in her lower regions, especially her hips, thighs and face. Blood was steadily dripping on her couch but she didn't care.

The front door slammed open as Alcide came in. He paused in the living room doorway, taking in the situation. He walked over to the couch and growled, a hand going to the woman's head.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"We don't know." Bill replied.

"Who was the last person she saw?"

"It was me."

Alcide turned to the King of Louisiana. "You let her get hurt on your watch?"

"She was protecting a human." Eric said. He pulled her hand to his lips. "It wasn't Bill's fault." And he didn't say that lightly.

"Alcide," Sookie said. "How long will it be before she heals?"

"A few days but that's only the physical wounds. The emotional and mental wounds will be harder to heal." The werewolf replied.

"Should we call the police?"

"No." Eric stated a little too forcefully.

"Eric, they were humans." Bill said.

"So?"

"You can't kill humans."

"After what they did to her, I don't care."

"What would Kaden say?"

"She has no say in this."

"Yes, she does. She was the one who was attacked. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't kill them. She'd turn them over to the police." Eric didn't answer. Bill looked at Sookie.

"Eric, what would Godric say?" she asked. He deflated. "He raised both of you to respect humans, even if they harm you. He wouldn't want this kind of response. Turn it in to the police."

Eric's eyes never left Kaden's face. Sookie was right. Godric had raised both Kaden and him to protect each other, but if something happened, not to kill humans. Kaden was the one that had taken that to heart and followed it. Eric not so much. She was the only one who had the ability to rile him and calm him. Losing him would be his death.

"Just do it, Eric." He heard her say. She was awake now and looking at him, blue eyes dull. The bruise under her left eye sickened him.

He nodded while one hand settled over the skin above her heart. "Bring me your camera, Sookie.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Stackhouse walked into his sister's house concerned. The call he had gotten from her was calm but had an undertone of urgency. So he put that on his to do list, at the very top.

He walked in the living room and looked around the room. Sookie was sitting in the easy chair as Eric took the couch with Kaden. The two were wrapped in a blanket. Alcide was sitting on the couch arm as Bill and Pam stood.

"What's going on, Sookie?" he asked.

"We need to report a rape, Jason." She replied.

The look that suddenly came over the werepanther's face pure terror considering he was a newly transformed panther. "Who did it to you?"

Sookie held her hands up. "It wasn't me. I'm fine."

'It was me." Kaden said. She stood, letting the blanket fall around Eric. She held on to Alcide, who was suddenly there to support her on the one good leg.

"I don't mean to be rude but she needs to shift so she can heal faster." He said calmly, adjusting his grip so his arm went around her waist. Kaden leaned heavily against him, an indication of her thanks. He rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay, sweetheart. We're here for you.'

Jason pulled his little notebook out and sat across from them. "Where did this happen?"

"Just outside Bill's. I was heading home.' Kaden replied.

"How many were there?"

"Four; two husky, one on the small side and the last average. The average man was calling the shots. The husky ones were the ones that tied me up and had their way. The small one did the same, but he's dead."

Eric looked up sharply. "You killed him?"

She nodded. "Broke his neck."

"Eric, it was obviously self-defense." Jason said softly.

"I know that." He clenched his free hand in the blanket until his knuckles turned white.

"Did they say something to you?" the werepanther continued, putting his body between his sister and the angry vampire.

"Yeah, they were going to send a message to Eric. They knew who I was."

"Well, I've got it.' Eric stated flatly.

Kaden placed a hand over his fist. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were beaten and raped. That's not fine, Kaden, even by my standards.'

Jason looked at Kaden. She hadn't answered Eric and had gone quiet altogether. It was not her nature to cry but this was Eric saying those things to her. It would hurt anyone if their brother said something so mean. He closed his notebook, put it back in her pocket and placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him with those blue eyes that could unnerve a charging rhino.

"We're done now. It's all right for you to shift." He said. He watched as she turned to Alcide. Normally, she wouldn't need his help because of her age, but this was a different case. She needed him to keep sane.

Together they changed their forms. Jason had seen Alcide in wolf form before but never Kaden. She was battleship grey with a white scruff and golden eyes, a stark contrast from her baby blues. She was beautiful.

"Wow." He heard himself whisper.

Eric buried a hand in the overly large grey wolf then gave a gently shove. 'Sookie?"

"She can stay in Gran's room." The blond said. She stood and waited.

"Go with her, Kaden. You'll remain here for a while." He waited until both had gone and Alcide was shaking the change out of his system. "What are we going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything." Bill stated. He turned to Jason. "I have the body of the deceased man, if you'd like it.'

Jason nodded. "That would be nice. Maybe I can identify whoever did this."

"It would help if you did. I'm not certain how long Eric will wait."

"Will Sookie be safe with her here?"

Alcide smiled. "She'll be fine. Kaden's bite is way worse than her bark. Plus I'll be around. Nothing will happen."

"I take you on your word, wolf."

"I never break it, cat."

Jason smiled at the friendly banter. "I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thank you." After Jason saw himself out, Alcide looked at Eric. "I'll go scour the woods and let you know what I find later tonight.'

"Good idea. Eric, let's go." Pam said.

"No." he replied as he looked up the staircase where the two had disappeared.

"You better head home, Eric, if you want your second club up and running." Bill enticed. "I gave Kaden permission for a new club. Make her dream come true."

Eric stood and followed Pam out the door, utterly defeated. Bill and Alcide looked at each other before also departing.

Upstairs, Sookie was preparing to go to bed when the door swung open slowly. Kaden ventured in and jumped up on the bed. She spun around once or twice then settled.

Sookie laughed. "Okay. You can sleep here. You'll go to work with me tomorrow if you wish."

Kaden snorted as she closed her eyes.

The other nudged her with her foot. "You're in my space." The wolf rolled over onto her feet, letting her know what she thought about boundaries. Basically, there were none when dealing with a monster werewolf. Sookie laughed. "I get it. Now go to sleep."

Kaden huffed another breath as she settled her head. Sookie fell asleep but the wolf's senses were wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie stepped out of her car at Merlotte's and held the door open. Kaden hopped out and her dark fur out from sitting in the back seat so long.

When the two had gotten up this morning, the knife wound on Kaden's leg was healed. Sookie had given her a bath to wash the blood out of her fur. Kaden had actually enjoyed the bath and wagged her tail happily. The human smiled and went to make breakfast, making enough to feed a small army since werewolves eat so much.

After getting ready for work, Sookie made a grocery list for the next few days. The two loaded up in Sookie's small car and went to the bar. The waitress laughed when the wolf stuck her head out the window as they were heading to the bar.

"Morning, Sam." Sookie said happily.

"Morning, Sook." He looked down at the grey mass at her feet. "What is the animal doing here? It's enormous.'

"This is Kaden, Sam. She's the werewolf who lives with Eric."

"So you brought her here? She's bigger than any massive dog, including an English mastiff."

Kaden growled at him, showing a flash of teeth. Sookie wasn't sure if it was because he had compared her to a dog or not. She knocked her with her shin. "She was attacked and Eric asked me to watch her. I couldn't leave her at home."

Sam looked down into the wolf's eyes, looking away instantly. "She can stay but in the back."

"Thanks, Sam." Sookie motioned with one finger for Kaden to follow her. The grey wolf snarled once for good measure and followed the waitress into the office. She sat behind Sookie as she watched her put on her apron and put away her things. "Kaden, you need to stay here." Kaden snorted. "We don't need you scaring the customers. So behave and stay here."

Kaden watched as Sookie pulled the door closed. The door didn't catch, leaving a small opening. When she was certain everyone was working, she pawed the door open and slipped out. Following her nose, she found her way into the kitchen. She recognized the tall black guy from one of her visits before. He didn't like Eric but that was okay. She could feel the magic sweeping off him but that was no concern.

She dropped to her belly and crawled. There was no grease layering the floor so she wouldn't get grim all over her clean fur. She stopped at his feet and stood up, brushing his thigh as she yipped lightly. He jerked and looked down at her. She lowered her head and wagged her tail in greeting."

"Pooch, you scared me. How you get in here?" he asked as he continued to cook. Kaden simply dropped to her belly and laid out of the way, content. "You want someone to talk to you? Okay, just don't get in the way."

She did as he asked and watched with interested eyes as he cooked. This had been the first time she had watched him work. He was efficient and got orders out quickly. Every now and then he'd toss bits of hamburger to her. He had quickly become her friend. Well, anyone who feeds a hungry animal becomes that animal's friend. Except bears. Then you become their meal.

When the door opened a few hours later, Kaden's ear perked up. Lafayette looked down at her as she lifted her head. Hearing a familiar voice, Kaden stood, shook the chill from her body, and trotted out into the dining hall, keeping quiet and low. When she got to the back corner, she jumped and settled into the person's lap, licking his face.

"Hey, Kaden." Alcide said with a laugh in his voice. "I thought Sookie locked you in the office." She snorted indignantly. "It couldn't hold you, could it?" Her tail thumped on the booth seat.

Debbie's nose turned up at the wolf in his lap. "Who is that?"

Alcide looked up at his girlfriend. "This is Kaden Northman, sister of Eric Northman. She's also the oldest werewolf in the state."

"I don't care who she is. You're mine and she's tramping on my territory."

Before he could do anything, Kaden had jumped up on the table, knocking everything off, and was snarling in Debbie's face. Debbie obviously had never gone up against a dominant female before. She suddenly dropped her head. Keeping her eyes lowered, she whimpered in submission.

"Kaden, you've made your point." The wolf suddenly backed down, sitting in Alcide's lap, tail happily thumping as she smiled.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked as she came over to the corner. She had heard the commotion and knew what was going on, even if the others didn't. She saw the wolf and the mischievous look in her eyes.

"I came to check on Kaden."

"Wait." Lafayette said. "That pooch is yours?" He had come looking for the animal when he realized she was gone.

"She's my sister." He turned his attention to the mass of grey fur. "Are you done showing your dominance?" Kaden nodded then let her tongue loll out to the side, causing Alcide to laugh harder. "Come on then."

"Eric, can I talk to you before you go?" Alcide asked as the Viking turned to leave.

The vampire looked at the wolf. "This isn't a discussion for women. Both of you go."

Debbie turned to look at Eric. "You can't tell me what to do." Another snarl ripped from Kaden. She obviously didn't like the tone she had taken with Eric and made sure she knew.

"Just go before Kaden bites your head off." Alcide advised. When Debbie stood and started away, the wolf jumped off the table, went over, and nipped at Debbie's ankles. "Kaden!" He swore she laughed as she disappeared into the back, obviously to beg food from Lafayette. "She's so…"

"Territorial." Eric finished as he sat down.

"Precisely."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" The wolf was silent. Eric tapped his fingers on the table. "It must be sensitive if you're quiet.'

Alcide frowned then. "Kaden needs a pack and I don't mean one around here. They wouldn't treat her with the respect she deserves. I hear there are a couple in the northwest whose Alphas are nice."

Eric stared for a moment. "You want me to send her away?"

"She needs an Alpha, someone who can give her what you can't." He paused for a moment. "I don't ask this lightly, Eric."

"I know. I'll call some of the northwest packs. I agree with you. She needs a pack but one I can trust. You're right about the ones around here." He stopped tapping and spread his hands wide. "I haven't done anything wrong by her, have I?"

"Not that I know of." Alcide tilted his head slightly. "Did she ever have a pack?"

The vampire nodded. "She and her three brothers were changed at the same time. Kaden, Rowan, Lucien, and Daynen, those were the four werewolves who were with my maker when he made me."

"What happened to them?"

"They were slaughtered about two hundred years ago in the Napoleonic Wars. Napoleon was scared of the supernatural that would come against him so he paid vampires to kill them. Kaden got away and found us in Ireland. She stayed with us until 1827 before disappearing once again."

"How long was it before you saw her again?"

"A hundred years or so. She turned up at a German concentration camp in 1944. I was an officer there as I was hunting Russell Edgington. After the camp was liberated in 1945, she stayed around for ten years before leaving until two years ago. She's always been restless and I never pressed the issue."

"So you're more scared that she won't return?"

"She'll return. She always does."

"Do you have any idea what an Alpha or a Packmaster will say about her being a lone wolf?"

"I know about pack hierarchy, Alcide. I know she'll take her place at the bottom even though she's the oldest female in the United States." This entire conversation was eating away at Eric's control on his emotions. "I don't want to even think about this, but she needs a mate."

"Don't think about it until you find her a pack. You can't afford to." The male werewolf looked at his unlikely friend. "I'll stay with her to at least control her animal. I think I can pull it off even though she's older and a monstrosity."

"Thank you. She'll be at Sookie's." Alcide nodded as Eric stood. "Kaden, kom." It was German and one language Kaden knew rather well. The large grey wolf came from the kitchen and brushed up against his leg. He placed a hand to her head and left the bar.

The entire place let out a collective breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaden stalked a rabbit in Sookie's dimly lit back yard. The blond waitress had thrown her and a shifted Alcide from the house when they broke a few personal items of hers. Traction on a hardwood floor is not great for werewolves. She the two had decided to hunt.

After a little while of no luck, Alcide had given up and was lying under a tree watching her. Over the years, she had learned never to give up when on a hunt. Laying in wait often was more gratifying than giving up. That's what she was doing. This rabbit was going to be hers.

Just as the rabbit came out of hiding, someone stepped on a twig and broke it. The rabbit fled and Kaden whined. Behind her she heard Alcide laugh. She was about to turn and give him a piece of her mind when something else caught her attention. Alcide hauled his white body up and walked over to her.

Kaden inhaled deeply to catch the sent then growled. The male wolf had no idea what was going on until three men walked across the yard. Kaden's flattened ears, wider stance, and bared teeth told him these men were uninvited.

"Be quiet. We don't want to be found out." The first whispered harshly.

"Why didn't we just question the blond vampire about her whereabouts?" a second asked.

"Because he'd kill us." The third replied.

"He has no clue what we did to that girl." The first said.

Alcide's ears flattened as he snarled. These were the men who had attacked and raped her a week before. No wonder she was angry. He followed her as she darted back to the house. They jumped on the porch and let out one ferocious growl. The men stopped, obviously afraid.

"Those are some big dogs." Man #3 said.

Sookie came out the door just as Kaden savagely attacked one of them. When she went to stop her, Alcide stepped in front of her. This wasn't the time to be fighting the werewolves. She turned and went back in the house. It was dark enough to call Eric and Jason.

When she got off the phone with Jason, she started to call Eric. Before she even dialed the numbers, Kaden howled. That angry howl would bring Eric and Bill in a heartbeat, not to mention the entire pack in Bon Temps. Alcide answered the call because he was less dominant than Kaden.

Bill was there within a few moments. He looked on the circling werewolves with keen interest. They weren't letting the men run and when they tried, one would cut him off while the other nipped his ankles then danced around. They kept doing it until one finally hauled off and kicked Kaden in the underside. She yelped and slid away from him. The man tried to run but was caught in vice grip by Eric. The vampire lifted him off the ground, squeezing his neck the higher he went.

"Eric, stop!" Sookie called as she came off the porch.

"This is the man who hurt my sister. He deserves to die." Eric's voice wasn't his own. The grief he had suffered over the last week had finally caught up to him and he was ready to kill.

"She hasn't killed him yet. If anyone should kill him it should be her."

"She won't do it and you know that."

"So do you." He turned around as Kaden was shaking off the effects of the shift. She stood and walked over to him. He saw the bruise starting to form on her belly and tightened his grip. "Brother, please. Give them over to the police and let's go home. I want this to be over and done."

"But they wanted to kill you."

"They wanted to kill you. They came here for me to get to you." She grabbed his extended arm. "Please put him down. Jason's almost here."

Eric looked down at her. She was refusing to let him see how she really felt but he knew she wouldn't until these men were behind bars. He dropped the man none too gently and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her extremely high body heat permeating throughout his cold flesh.

After Jason had left, Sookie made dinner for everyone. Bill and Eric sat quietly as the humans and werewolves ate in companionable silence. They were all tired after the week's events and were ready for a long overdue rest.

Kaden excused herself from the table and went upstairs to shower, promising to come back down after she was done. Alcide and Eric shared a look. In the three days since the incident at Merlotte's, Eric had been making some calls and doing research on what he and Alcide had talked about. He had told the other werewolf on what he had found and made sure he was in on what he was planning. Neither wanted to do what they were planning but they were doing it for the woman they loved.

She ventured back downstairs and sat on the couch beside Alcide, stretching out so that her legs were in his lap. She rubbed the towel over her head to dry her hair.

"Why do you look so down?" she asked.

Eric looked at Alcide and the other nodded. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, talk. I'm sitting right here."

"I'm sending you Washington."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him through the overhang of the towel. "Excuse me?"

"I've done some research. There are a few Alphas I called. Two of the three are willing to take you because of what you've done down here with the packs in Mississippi and Louisiana. I chose the Alpha in Washington because he is originally from Texas and will understand some of the things you say and do."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's to keep you safe. If you're within the confines of a pack, you will be much safer than being a lone wolf living with a couple of vampires." Eric took a deep breath. "Besides when I told the Marrok that you had been living as a lone wolf for the last fifty years, he was very unpleased. He insisted I send you to a pack, either to his or someone he trusted." She rubbed her face with her hands. "Don't be mad at me.'

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of sending me away? I would have helped in the search."

"You've been running under their radar for so long, I didn't know how you would take that. Besides your wolf is too volatile at the moment. It's why Alcide has been staying close for as long as he has been. He's the only one who can help you tame the animal but just barely. He's not suited to be your Alpha. You're too dominant for him."

"My only choices are to find a pack with an Alpha equally dominant or to find a mate." Eric nodded. She turned to her friend. "You agree with him?"

Alcide nodded. "Yes, I do. I think it's better for you to be in a pack who won't judge you because you grew up with vampires. Everyone here will be afraid of Eric's wrath while everyone there will have a hard time believing vampires take werewolves as their siblings. You will be safe within a pack."

Sookie decided it would be a good idea to interfere. "Why? Why are you agreeing with this?"

Kaden smiled softly. "Because what they say makes sense. My wolf is completely irrational. I've been a lone wolf for longer than Eric says. It's very tiring, Sookie."

"So you go live in a pack that doesn't know you and that you don't know them."

"I know them, at least some of them. I know the Alpha very well. I met him in Dallas during the Vietnam War. He was training to be a soldier, before he became a werewolf."

"That was when you said she disappeared." Alcide said. Eric nodded. "Did he know who you were?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I was just another woman who loved soldiers." She smiled cheekily at Eric. "I agree with you, brother. I'll go voluntarily."

Eric sighed and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **Note:** This is the last chapter and it is a crossover chapter. It crosses over with the Mercedes Thompson series. I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be writing a sequel for Kaden so look for it in the Mercy Thompson category.

Kaden walked through the new club a happy person. In less than a month the new bar had been opened and was running smoothly. The employees were the best she could find and the distributors were bringing in new shipments every other day. Bill had decided the club was worth his time so he was fully behind it. That made her a happy person.

Eric stood over to the side watching his sister as she happily made sure all the humans were happy. She had made leaps and bounds since the attack a month ago. She hadn't suffered very much after she turned back into her human form and decided to keep that form until the full moon forced her to change. She had thrown herself into working at the new bar so it could be up and running before she left.

He had gotten in touch with the Alpha from Washington. He was more than happy to make a trip to Louisiana to escort her to his home. He sounded very pleasant on the phone but that could just mean he was trying to appease a vampire. They were expecting him that night. It was going to be odd not seeing Kaden at the bar anymore but he was happy that she was going somewhere where she could be accepted. Maybe her wolf would be happy.

She ventured over to him, stepping into his arms as he held them open for her. They looked around the room together. After much consideration, they had decided to make the bar a Were bar instead of a vamp bar. Mississippi had one and now Louisiana had one as well.

"Come here for a second." He said. She allowed him to lead her over to the bar where Celty was slinging drinks. He nodded to her and the woman pulled a sheet off the wall. A neon sign that said The Howler glowed right back at them. "This is for you."

Kaden laughed. "Of course."

He looked down at her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Eric. It's going to be different not living here but I'll survive."

"You always do." He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, a set of keys, and a cell phone. "The phone will be paid by me on a monthly basis so don't worry. The keys are for your new car, and the paper is you birth certificate and Social Security Card. I'll have your stuff shipped to you once you're settled.'

She smiled sadly at him. "Be careful, Eric. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

He pulled her into a tight hug as a man walked over to them. "You must be Adam Hauptman."

The man extended his hand. "Yes. You must be Eric Northman."

"Indeed. This is my sister Kaden. She's the one I called you about."

He turned and extended his hand which Kaden took. "It's nice to meet you. I told the others in my pack that you were coming to join ours. It's quite an honor to have one as old as you are joining us."

Kaden smiled. "It's an honor to be accepted into such a young pack."

Adam nodded her way. "We must be going. It's a long flight back to Washington."

She turned back to Eric and hugged him gently. "Call when you can."

He hugged her back. "Don't take your new job too seriously now."

Kaden nodded and turned back to her new Alpha. "I'm ready now."

Adam shook Eric's hand then led Kaden away from him. She was on her way to a new life, a life that didn't involve him. But that was okay because she would be safe. He was letting go of a really decent wolf; his wolf.

END


End file.
